ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraseven 21
is an Ultra Warrior featured in the Direct-to-DVD Ultra Series Ultraman Neos. He greatly resembles the original Ultraseven. History Ultraman Neos Ultraseven 21 was originally a member of the Space Garrison and the Space Security Department. When he was about to be assigned to protect the planet Earth, some emergency prevented him from leaving his post. So, the Security Department requested assistance from the Warrior Command Group. The protection of the Earth fell into the hands of Ultraman Neos, but once Seven 21 was clear, he traveled to Earth to act as Neos’ backup. The red giant appeared to Neos' host, unleashing the transformation device sealed within him and instructing him to transform to fight the first Dark Matter monster to appear in Japan. The red giant aided the hero several times, but didn’t go into actual battle until Neos was being double teamed by the monsters Sazora and Nozera. The two heroes managed to vanquish both monsters. All the while 21 took on several human forms, often at times taking the image of someone involved with the current situation HEART was investigating. Ultraseven 21 would continue to aid Neos on and off again until Mensch Heit's assassin, Grall, almost killed Neos. While the red and silver hero managed to vanquish the golden kaiju, he was left wounded. 21 appeared before the dying Neos with Zoffy, giving him much needed energy. On 21's suggestion, Zoffy returned to the Land of Light to gather up the needed life energy to fully heal Neos, warning him not to fight until he returned. Thus, when Mensch Heit arrived on Earth, it was up to Ultraseven 21 to thwart his attacks. However, Mensch Heit's powerful and bizarre attacks easily overpowered 21. Even when Neos was summoned to his side, both were almost killed at the feet of the warlord. However, an unexpected ally would soon help: the last of the people of Zamu. The last member of the race sacrificed himself to recharge both Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21. With renewed strength, the pair threw several different energy attacks at the fiend. At long last, Mensch Heit was killed and the Earth saved. Ultraman Neos separated from his host. Their missions completed, Ultraman Neos and Ultraseven 21 returned to Nebula M78 to await further orders. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light. Upon arrival, he displayed the defeated Ultraman Taro in his clutch. Enraged, the Ultramen tried to assault Belial. Ultraseven 21 was fighting alongside Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Xenon and Ultraman Max. Despite their numbers and skills, they all were defeated by Belial and couldn't do anything to him. When Belial took the Plasma Spark, the Land of Light turned into a frozen world freezing all the Ultramen. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, Ultraseven 21, Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon, restored, were among those who went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Profile Stats *'Home World': Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Department': Space Security Service *'Age': 18,000 years old *'Height': 56 m *'Weight': 57,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 26 (Mach 24 in the pilot film) *'Running Speed': Mach 7.7 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 meters (1100 meters in the pilot film) Body Features * : Like his namesake, Ultraseven 21 has a Beam Lamp, unlike most his is a large crystal instead of a small dot. * : The armor on 21's upper body and upper arms, it is unknown if they absorb sunlight the same way Seven's does. *'Eyes': 21's eyes can see through disguises and vast distances, even through objects. His eyes can move, as seen in the pilot video when he squintsFile:21 eyes.gif. *'Ultra Armor': 21's has the typical resistances expected of an Ultra, it is expected that the cold would affect him the same way it does other Ultras from M78. * : The blade on Ultraseven 21's head, the Vezard, can be removed and thrown at enemies. It will then return to him, allowing him to place it on his head again. It is his version of Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. Transformation Ultraseven 21 has no human host or set human form. He had taken on several human forms during the course of the series but the manner in which he transforms back is almost always the same in some regard. 21's eyes glow followed by a transformation. His second, Shin, transformation had him change via a tower of red light. The third was with with a swirling spray of light from his eyes and then slowly morphed into his true form in a manner similar to the original Ultraseven's transformation scene. His first and fourth transformation had a light shine out of his human form's body before morphing into his true form. Shin Transform to Seven 21.gif|Shin transforming into Seven 21 Seven 21 Transform Ver 2.gif|Sean transforming into Seven 21 Seven 21 Transform Ver 3.gif|Usami transforming into Seven 21 Used Human Forms *Mysterious Girl (Episode 2, portrayed by Mariya Izawa) *Shin Kenmochi (Episode 4, portrayed by Masaoka Kunio) *Sean (Episode 6, portrayed by Robert Scott Field) *Masato Usami (Episode 8, Portrayed by Take Uketa) syoujo.jpg|Mysterious girl (episode 2) 13377.jpg|Shin Kenmochi (episode 4) shown.jpg|Sean (episode 6) usami.jpg|Masato Usami (episode 8) Abilities *'Size Change': Ultraseven 21 can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant monster and back again at will. **'Ultra Contract': 21 can shrink to human size and smaller with his psychic powers. **'Ultra Magnificent': 21 can grow up to 200 m, but doing so would put his life at risk due to the energy demands needed to maintain that size. *'Human Forms': When needed, Ultraseven 21 can take on the form of any human. He does not appear to use any set form for his disguise, through out the series he has used several appearances of different ages and genders. See above for more information. *'Super Speed': Ultraseven 21 can run at super human speeds for an extended distance, running like a blur, he move fast enough to pass by automated turrets undetected. Weapons * : 21's Crest Weapon. Vezard.png|Vezard Techniques Special * : Ultraseven 21 can fire a beam of energy called the Adorium Ray from the Beam Lamp on his forehead. The exact strength of this is unknown. * : Ultraseven 21 can fire a beam of energy called the Rejia Shot from L-shape. *'Finger Darts': Used in the pilot, 21 puts his middle and Index fingers together and fires several energy blasts from his finger tips. *'Energy Bomber': Seven 21 can fire an energy bomber from his both hands. Used in episode 12 together with Neos against Mensch Heit. * : One of 21's Metamorphic abilities that converts light into solid matter, Ultraseven 21 can fire a flame bullet. Used with Neos' Ultra Light-Langer against Mensch Heit in episode 12. *'21 Beam Attack': A beam from his forehead, it can paralyse the target, like magnetic ray, with can awaken the target. Adorium Ray.gif|Adorium Ray Reijia Shot.gif|Rejia Shot Ultraseven 21 Finger Darts.gif|Finger Darts Ultra Fireball Seven 21.gif|Energy Bomber Ultra Ball.gif|Ultra Fireball Physical *'21 Punch': a punch that uses all of 21's strength. *'21 Chop': A chop from high above. *'21 Elbow': A punch that 21 uses his elbow. *'Ultra Bomber': 21 concentrates all of his energy into his foot before delivering a dive bomb kick. *'21 Whipper': 21 grabs his opponent and throws them at once. Used on a human sized Alien Zamu, disguised as Dr. Otomo. **'21 Flying Mare': 21 jumps at his opponent and grabs them by the neck, using the falling momentum to bring them down. *'Ultra Body Attack': 21, when flying can ram his enemy at full speed without ill effect. 21 Whipper.gif|21 Whipper Other *'Ultra Stop-Ray': A beam from the hand that leaves the target paralyzed even in mid-air. **'Stop Beam': Fires a beam that becomes tether of energy to constrict around the enemy and hold them in place. *'Ultra Spray': A ray that reveals hidden enemies. *'Miracle Ultra Shower': Water emitted from the hand. *'Ultra X Eyes': 21 can see through objects and pierce disguises to see the true being. Signified by a flashing in his eyes. Can be done in human form. Stop Beam Seven 21.gif|Stop Beam Seven 21 Ultra X Eyes.gif|Ultra X Eyes Combination *'Double Kick': A kick performed with Neos, used on Mensch Heit as a kick and knee combo. **'Double Flying Kick': Using the Ultra Bomber, 21 attacks with Neos' Ultra-Flying Kick. Used on Mensch Heit. * : Neos and 21 headlock opponents and run to each other ramming their enemies into each other. Used in episode 4. *'Double Lifter': Used with Neos to hoist Giga Dread into space and far away from the Earth. Seven 21 Neos Double Kick.gif|Double Kick Seven 21 Neos Flying Kick.gif|Double Flying Kick Double Seven 21 Neos Rammer.gif|Double Attack Double Lifter.gif|Double Lifter Unused *'Ultra Light Lancer': Not shown, one of 21's Metamorphic abilities, creates a spear of light. *'Ultra Cross Slash': Not shown, one of 21's Metamorphic abilities, creates a shuriken of light, used for the same purpose as the Ultra-Slash. *'Ultra-Barrier': Not shown, one of 21's Metamorphic abilities, 21 creates a barrier to repel enemy attacks. *'Ultra Wizard Beam': Not shown, a multi purpose beam from his Beam Lamp, it can paralyze the target, hit them with an electric shot, act as magnetic waves or act as a heat ray. *'Handy Power Shot': Not shown, one of 21's Metamorphic abilities, shuriken shaped energy blasts. *'Eye Crash Beam': Not shown, destructive beams from 21's eyes. *'Sparkling 21': Not shown, Ultra psychic powers used to destroy the target with its own energy, it is dangerous to perform. *'Ultra Psychokinesis': Not demonstrated, said to have been taught by Ultraseven himself. * : A teleportation technique, this was apparently how he traveled to and from the Land of Light to Earth. Gallery Neos Pilot Seven 21's first appearance.png|Seven 21's first appearance in the Ultra Series 21 eyes.gif|Seven 21 squints Ultraman Neos Seven 21's first apperance.png|Seven 21's first appearance Ultraseven 21.jpg Img 86788 22889563 5.jpg 2211.png 211.png|Seven 21 wielding the Vezard hntultramanneos028030a9.jpg Hntultramanneos0414ff6b.jpg Nozera sazora11.jpg Menscheit Hurricane Wind.png Thumbnail.aspx.jpg tumblr_ma2bk9DAOn1r9l7xlo1_500.jpg 129381926978690.jpg|Ultraseven 21 vs Alien Zamu Seven 21 and Neos return to M78.png|Seven 21 and Neos return to M78 Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie UltramanMax,Xenon,Neos_and_Seven21.jpg|Max (first hidden in the left) along Xenon, Neos and Seven 21 about to fight Belial Urutoramen vs belial.JPG|21 fighting Belial along with Neos and Xenon ultragalaxylegend-20100510-145614.jpg Miscellaneous Ultraseven_21.png sebun21.jpg Seven21.png Ultraseven 21 art.png Ultraseven 21 art I.png Ultraseven 21 art II.png URTRA-100066L.jpg Ultraseven21.jpg Ultrmn Ns Ultrsn 21.png Seven 21.jpg 18319348 1644656515562204 2038553142870965180 o.jpg logo_seven21.png Trivia *Designer: Hiroshi Maruyama. *By choice Ultraseven 21 is the only Ultra to have no fixed human form. **Due to this fact his manner of interacting with mankind is much more secretive and withdrawn than most Ultras such as Ultraseven and Ultraman. **The actor who played 'Sean' previously appeared in the 1991 Godzilla film Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah as M11. *Ultraseven 21's Vezard's sound when in use is reused from the Agulater. *Like Ultraman Neos, Ultraseven 21 was redesigned in 2001. *It is a fan theory that Ultraseven 21 may be the first son of Ultraseven. However, there is no evidence to support this. *Ultraseven 21 is the first secondary Ultra to have his own theme song, followed by Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Victory. *Ultraseven 21 and Ultraman Neos are the only Ultras whose eyes have been shown moving. *According to M-78.jp (Link: http://m-78.jp/ultraheroes), he is named 21 because he was the 21st Ultra Warrior to come to Earth. His name 21 also seems to be from "the 21st century" theme for Neos was the first series appear in the new millennium **Also, the number 21 is a result of 7 multiplied by 3, likely a reference to the Showa and Heisei Ultraseven. *In SSSS.GRIDMAN s first and seventh episodes there was a shop called "Seven Two One" which, besides being a parody on Seven Eleven stores, is a reference to this character. *According to a magazine, Seven 21 had a transformation item called the and could use Version Up much like Ultraman Gaia. He could also apparently change his size from micro to extremely giant size.https://ultra.fandom.com/wiki/File:Seven21AdditionalInfo.png References Also See *Ultraseven (character) id:Ultraseven 21 ms:Ultra Seven 21 Category:Ultraman Neos Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultraman Neos Characters Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Land of Light Ultras